


Remembering Sunday with Tay Jardine

by nintendogs



Category: All Time Low, We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Baradine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Barakat is a hopeless romantic who is looking for the girl of his dreams...literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey friends! Baradine is life so I decided to write it! Hope you like it so far! Most of the chapters will consists of dreams like this one so «»«» just means the dream ended.

_**He woke up dreaming and put on his shoes**_  
________________

  
"Jack, c'mon, please!" She pleaded, grabbing my arm and leading me to my guitar that was resting against the wall.  
  
I shook my head, trying to watch _Home Alone_ , but each second was harder to watch as she continuously shook my shoulders and her voice would grow louder.  
  
"Please? Just one song, that's it, I promise."  
  
I sighed, turning off the TV and grabbing my guitar. She clapped excitedly, which I couldn't help but smile. Typical Tay, always happy over the smallest of things.  
  
As I sat on the couch, I play a few chords. "So are you going to sing something?"  
  
"Jack, you know I–"  
  
"It's only fair, babe." I continued to beg, in which she kept refusing. My girlfriend had an amazing voice, I loved it when she sung. When I told her that I wouldn't play, she gave in.  
  
"So what do you wanna sing?" I asked her. "Maybe one of your songs?"  
  
"I don't know if I should sing one of my songs. They're like heartbreak/heartache songs and I don't wanna bum you out."  
  
"Then sing Long Live the Kids, you know it's my favorite!" She giggled, nodding her head in agreement. She first got comfortable on my couch. Then she did her so-called "vocal warmups" in which I laughed at, and she told me to stop embarrassingly. "Ready now?"  
  
She nodded her head, signalling me to start playing.  
  
_"I've seen the rise and the fall_  
The bitterness in all the empty hearts  
That stopped before they left their mark  
In this town worst friends,  
Can be your best enemies  
Share the same last wish, last names  
  
It's all eyes to keep you in line  
  
So hang on, be strong  
Long live the kids in us all  
Pride may fail us  
But god we will die trying  
Hang on be strong,  
Long live the kids in us all  
Fate may cheat us,  
But god we will die trying."  
  
And she just kept singing, her eyes closed signifying that she was just in the zone; getting into the song. Everything but us was just so quiet, it was perfect. _She_ was perfect. The way she sung with passion, the way she looked, the way she smiled as she sung, just everything.  
  
When the song ended and I had put my guitar away, she rested her head on my shoulder. She held my hand, playing with my fingers. I stopped her to kiss her hand, intertwining our fingers. She giggled.  
  
Suddenly I heard a noise. Tay heard it too, which caused her to frown. Way to kill the moment, huh? It kept growing louder and louder. I realized it was a beep. Tay only squeezed my hand, in which I squeezed back.  


 

«»«»

  
  
I hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. When it didn't shut up, I groaned loudly and got up to unplug the damn thing. I just yawned and rubbed my head. I failed to check the time, so I grabbed my phone. 7:18, I had some time to get ready for work.  
  
Fuck you alarm clock for waking me up. And fuck you for not letting me say goodbye to Tay...again.  
  
Tay, Tay, Tay. Taylor Katheen Jardine. My beautiful girlfriend, the girl of my dreams... _literally._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Started making his way past two in the morning, he hasn't been sober for days._**  
_____________________

  
  
I was alone in my apartment. It was weird, Tay always walked in with excitement and we'd do something like cuddle and talk about whatever or watch random movies on Netflix and make fun of certain characters. But not today, today was different. It was empty, I felt empty.  
  
I just decided to turn on the TV. Nothing good was on, so I decided to watch something on the Food Network cause I'm not in the mood to watch cartoons or reality shows on MTV. _Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives_ was on. It was interesting watching this guy named Guy Fieri eat all this good looking food. I'm jealous. I liked how he said that he just went to Flavortown after he ate this soup.  
  
But even though I was entertained by Guy Fieri eating food, I couldn't stop thinking about Tay. She would have told me if she wasn't going to come over. But that was the thing, she was never _not_ coming over.  
  
I decided to take a nap to keep my thoughts away from the whereabouts of Tay. As sleep took over me, my dream was hazy.  
  
I didn't know where I was, I was just standing on the sidewalk near the road. I noticed that there was traffic and police lights ahead. I walked to where the police cars where at, noticing the ambulance there. Two cars had crash into each other. One didn't look that bad but the other was a fucking wreck. I see the paramedics taking a girl to the ambulance. Then I realized, that girl was Tay. _My_ Tay.  
  
I ran towards her bloody, limb body before they had taken her away.  
  
"Sir, please back away from the scene," said a cop, trying to hold me back.  
  
"That's my girlfriend!"  
  
A medic must have heard me. "Sir, would you like to accompany us to the emergency room? We'd appreciate if she had someone she was close to by her side."  
  
I agreed, getting into the back. The sight of her was horrifying. She was all cut up, a few little pieces of glass stuck onto her face. She had a mask on to help her breathe and a neck brace but it seemed like it wasn't helping her so much. Blood was still oozing from her head, a female medic attempting to stop the bleeding.  
  
I held her bloody hand, not caring if I got myself dirty. "Please be okay, love. I couldn't bare the fact if you weren't gonna be okay." I placed her hand on my cheek. "You mean too much to me to let you go."  
  
The machine she was wired too was beeping loudly. The medics look very concerned. One yelled to the driver to go a little faster, that her condition was getting worse. One said it was this weird code to another medic. The other medic looked very worried. I'm guessing it wasn't good.  
  
Suddenly the beep was getting worse and worse. It hurt my ears, it was so annoying, so haunting. A loud beep was all it took to break me.  
  
_"Tay, Tay! No!"_  


 

«»«»

  
  
"No!" I screamed loudly, jolting up from the bed.  
  
It was still dark as I looked at the window. I checked the clock. It read 2:00 am. God, that fucking nightmare felt so real. All my dreams felt real though, I think that's why I'm so hooked to Tay. She was so real, that I couldn't really let go.  
  
I've been having a few nightmares lately. They were so confusing. One night I would have a nightmare and the next were like my usual dreams. It was a cycle that has been repeating for about a week and a half.  
  
It was scary. What if Tay was a real person, not just a girl who I've made up in my mind? I've read online that you don't make up people in dreams, they're usually people you know or have at least seen before. The thing was that I've never seen Tay in person or a photo of her somewhere. She's just...there.  
  
But if she's real, I hope she was okay.


End file.
